User blog:Shiplord13/DC Comics Hurt/Heal Game
This is not my idea, but I think it would be a fun game to play on the wiki. How to play Hurt/Heal Basically everyday you can hurt a character and heal one, but you can only say it once every 24 hours for example if you say hurt Aquaman, heal Batman. Aquaman will lose 1 HP and Batman will gain one. You may also double hurt one character or double heal one character, but that counts for your action of the day. Each character will start off with 10 HP. The last character alive wins. Let the games begin. Note: I am going with mostly New 52 characters Characters Alive Heroes *Zatanna - 2 Villains Characters Dead *Red Hood 4/12-4/16: He died doing what he did best... getting repeatedly hit with a crowbar. *Red Lantern (Guy) 4/12-4/20: One Punch! One Punch! *Hawkman 4/12-4/22: Hawkman Down! *Bane 4/12-4/26: Bane had permission to die. *Batman (Thomas Wayne) 4/12-4/30: Joe Chill's Revenge *James Gordon Jr. 4/12-5/1: The Apple apparently does fall far from the tree. *Batman 4/12-5/6: Alfred has to bury another Wayne. *Penguin 4/12-5/7: Grabbed the wrong umbrella. *Joker 4/12-5/8: It really was a Killer Joke. *Atrocitus 4/12-5/9: U Mad Bro? *Arsenal 4/12-5/13: Took an arrow to knee... *John Constantine 4/12-5/14: Now he is a real Hellblazer. *Superman 4/12-5/17: Batman mailed him some Kryptonite before he died. *General Zod 4/12-5/19: "SNAP" *Red Robin 4/12-5/20: Batman Beyond: Return of Joker joke. *Sinestro 4/12-5/21: No White Lantern Ring for Him. *Power Girl 4/12-5/23: Severe Broken Back. *Maxwell Lord 4/12-5/23: More than a nosebleed. *Ocean Master 4/12-5/26: "Now Who's the joke?" - Aquaman *Cyborg 4/12-5/27: Blue-Screen of Death *Vandal Savage 4/12-5/29: Hit by another meteor... was not as luck as the first time. *Deadshot 4/12-5/29: Shot Dead *Superboy 4/12-5/30: Finally follows in the path of Superman *Anton Arcane 4/12-6/1: The Black "rotted" away *Green Lantern (Kyle) 4/12-6/1: Death to Life *Weather Wizard 4/12-6/4: West Win(d)s *Shazam 4/12-6/5: Struck by real Lighting *Black Manta 4/12-6/6: Drowned in Sorrow *Kid Flash (Bart) 4/12-6/9: Fastest Boy Not Alive *Heat Wave 4/12-6/10: He felt the burn *Supergirl 4/12-6/13: Sacrificed for her cousin, but....ain't he dead already? *Johan Hex 4/12-6/14: Is it 1904 Again? *Reverse-Flash 4/12-6/15: *Felix Faust 4/12-6/16: *Green Lantern (Alan) 4/12-6/16: *Flash (Barry) 4/12-6/18: Now that was Fast! *Animal Man 4/12-6/20: Status: Extinct *Green Lantern (Hal) 4/12-6/22: He flew to close to the sun... again. *Doomsday 4/12-6/22: *Deathstroke 4/12-6/23: *Swamp Thing 4/12-6/26: *Green Arrow 4/12-6/29: Too bad Parallax is gone already. *Brainiac 4/12-7/2: *Doctor Sivanna 4/12-7/3: *Mirror Master 4/12-7/4: *Captain Cold 4/12-7/5: *Starfire 4/12-7/6: She held her sneeze for too long. *Deadman 4/12-7/11: Deadman Indeed. *Huntress (Helena Wayne) 4/12-7/14: *Martian Manhunter 4/12-7/14: *Giganta 4/12-7/15: *Flash (Jay) 4/12-7/19:Guess who is trapped in Asgard, fighting a giant Nazi demon for eternity...again *Gorilla Grodd 4/12-7/19: No more Monkey Business from Grodd *Black Adam 4/12-7/20:"Shazam!" he said; and then he turned to ashes. *Bizarro 4/12-7/21: *Aquaman 4/12-7/22:What does he shares now with Atlantis? Both are gone forever. *Flash (Wally) 4/12-7/24: DEAR FLASH, YOU HAVE 60 MINUTES TO SOLVE YOUR OWN MURDER. S- *Riddler 4/12-7/26: Riddle me this, whats red, green and dead crushed by a question mark? *Darkseid 4/12-7/29:Orion wuz here! *Batgirl (Barbara) 4/12-7/29: *Harley Quinn 4/12-8/4: *Circe 4/12-8/9: *Nightwing 4/12-8/10: The Dying Grayson *Scarecrow 4/12-8/10: *Ra's al Ghul 4/12-8/12: He was but inches from the Lazarus Pit *Wonder Girl 4/12-8/14: *Solomon Grundy 4/12-8/16: *Lex Luthor 4/12-8/26: *Wonder Woman 4/12-8/30: There goes the Last of the Amazons Best & Worst Best 1st: Zatanna Worst Progress 142 Achievements *'First Blood': Unlocked for Killing the First Character *'Batman Doesn't Always Win': Unlocked for Killing Batman *'Half-Way There': Unlocked for Killing Half the Characters *'Lights Out': Unlocked for Killing all Lantern Characters *'Reckoning of the Rogues': Unlocked for Killing all Rogues *'100 Hundred Days of Hurting and Healing': Unlocked for having the game last for a 100 days *'There goes Krypton': Unlocked for Killing all Kryptonians. *'Fastest Men Deceased': Unlocked for Killing all Speedsters. *'Then there were Ten': Unlocked for reaching ten living characters. *'The Actual Death of the Entire Family': Unlocked for Killing every Batman Family members and Batman Rogues. *'Top Five': Unlocked for Killing Characters in till there are only five left. *'Never Evil': Unlocked for Killing all Villains in the game. *'Girls Rule': Unlocked for Killing all Male characters. *'There Goes the Trinity:' Unlocked for Killing DC Trinity. *'There Can Only Be One:': Unlocked for Killing All Characters, but One Category:Blog posts